David Jones
"Jones" redireciona aqui. Para outros usos de "Jones", veja Jones (desambiguação). ) Irmão desconhecido Sobrinho desconhecido Mãe desconhecida Avô desconhecido Pai desconhecido |cônjuge(s) = Zoe Kusama (namorada) † |afiliação(ões) = Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough |patente1 = Detetive Sênior Inspetor (antigamente) Oficial Júnior (antigamente) |aparece_em = Criminal Case |primeira_aparição = Caso #1: A Morte de Rosa Wolf (t1) |theme = DPGB |organização = Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough }} David Jeremiah Jones, aparecendo como personagem principal na Temporada 1 e na Temporada 5 de Criminal Case, é o Inspetor que se tornou Detetive Sênior do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough, trabalhando ao lado do jogador como parceiro em ambas as temporadas. Perfil Com 38 anos, Jones tem olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos escuros espetados. Ele também tem marcas de barba e veste uma jaqueta marrom da polícia com os logotipos do departamento em suas mangas, ambos obtidos nos cinco anos em que o jogador saiu de Grimsborough. Sob o jaqueta, Jones ostenta uma camisa do departamento azul clara com uma gravata preta (anteriormente azul acinzentado). Ele também usa um par de calças pretas com um cinto de couro da mesma cor. Um oficial experiente na força, Jones é descrito como pateta, mas leal e sério sobre seu trabalho. Seus interesses são comida, especialmente biscoitos e cachorros-quentes, e pesca. De acordo com sua aparição como suspeito em Coquetel Macabro, sabe-se que Jones entende de química, come chocolate amargo, lê Guerra das Chamas e sabe como realizar arrombamento. Eventos de Criminal Case Temporada 1 Jones mencionou sua ex-esposa Charlotte pela primeira vez durante os eventos de Morte por Crucificação, dizendo que ela sempre quis que ele visse um psicólogo para ajudá-lo a lidar com o estresse de seu trabalho. Em uma investigação posterior, Jones continuaria a esclarecer que o relacionamento deles se desfez porque Charlotte não conseguia lidar com o risco que seu trabalho acarretava. Em Mundo Cão, Margaret Littlewood (uma velha senhora que participava do Desfile de Cães anual com sua cachorra, Astrid) usou cupcakes envenenados para incapacitar Jones para reduzir suas chances de ser pega e presa pelo assassinato de outro participante do Desfile, Molly Robinson. Jones foi imediatamente hospitalizado e substituído por Ramirez. Depois de ser presa e levada a julgamento, Margaret entregou à polícia o antídoto contra o veneno dela, que depois seria usado para curar Jones. Além disso, ela pediu à polícia que lhe entregasse seu livro secreto de receitas, assim como sua cachorra Astrid, para que ele pudesse cuidar dela. O concurso de cachorros foi vencido por Jones, que entrou na competição com Astrid. Durante a investigação do assassinato de Lisa Edwards em Por um Fio, Grace ouviu Jones supor que seu noivo, Luke Harris, era o responsável pelo assassinato. Isso enfureceu Grace, levando-a a chamá-lo pelo seu nome completo. Em O Ceifador e o Nerd, Jones permitiu que Alex fizesse parceria com o jogador no meio da investigação, devido a este último ter um grande interesse em temas de ficção científica e nerds. O Chefe King ordenou que Jones em Boas Meninas Sobrevivem assinasse uma papelada de reclamações da população de Maple Heights, pelo seu modo grosseiro e indelicado, forçando-o a permanecer ausente durante todo o caso. Enquanto isso, Grace temporariamente substituiu Jones como parceiro do jogador. Não sendo capaz de lidar com a morte súbita do Chefe King, Jones parou de se barbear regularmente até a Investigação Adicional de Haverá Sangue, possuindo também algumas olheiras devido a falta de sono. Depois de ter sido convidado a se juntar ao Departamento de Polícia de Pacific Bay, o jogador aceitou uma festa de despedida, lançada por policiais de Grimsborough e por Cathy King. Jones lembrou ao jogador do primeiro dia do trabalho e comentou sobre como ele costumava ser um "idiota" na época. Ele também agradeceu ao jogador por salvar sua vida quando Margaret tentou matá-lo com seu cupcake envenenado. Jones então consolou um choroso Ramirez enquanto dava adeus ao jogador, antes de derramar lágrimas. Temporada 5 Cobra Criada Jones foi o primeiro a cumprimentar o jogador após seu retorno ao Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Ele disse que agora era um pouco mais experiente, mas ainda o mesmo Jones que o jogador havia deixado cinco anos antes. Ele também mostrou várias mudanças ao redor do departamento antes de perguntar a Chefe Parker se ele poderia levar o jogador ao zoológico para se encontrar com Nathan, o médico legista do departamento durante o tempo do jogador. Lá, no entanto, eles o encontraram morto, iniciando seu primeiro caso juntos novamente. Depois de prender o assassino de Nathan, Jones ajudou a prender Jackson Peacock por comércio ilegal de pandas. Enquanto isso, Gloria e o jogador se aproximaram dele para que ele pudesse explicar sobre o satélite que havia caído em Grimsborough um ano antes do caso. Jones disse que um satélite em órbita da Terra teve um mau funcionamento técnico e caiu em uma parte desolada da floresta. Ele disse que ninguém se machucou no incidente e que a cidade tinha se esquecido disso a essa altura. Ele então começou a receber oficialmente Gloria e o jogador no departamento. O Inferno São os Outros Jones se aproximou do jogador, que acompanhava Jasper Everett na esperança de explorar o local do acidente. Jones disse que havia perdido alguma coisa enquanto passeava na Avenida Elmwood e pediu ao jogador que o acompanhasse para encontrá-lo. Lá, o jogador encontrou peças de quebra-cabeça que eles então consertaram. As peças acabaram sendo o convite de Jones ao jogador para sua festa em casa no final da noite. Ele disse que imaginava que uma boa comemoração seria adequado após as primeiras semanas de uma estadia agitada em Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex Turner, Cathy, Gloria e o jogador participaram da festa em casa. Jones disse ao jogador que o champanhe estava quase estava sendo estourado sem eles. Ele então disse a Jasper para se acalmar por não poder explorar o satélite antes de iniciar o brinde. Ouça Meus Gritos Depois de esclarecer as pontas soltas do caso, Gloria e o jogador pediram a Jones mais informações sobre o satélite que havia colidido com Grimsborough. Jones questionou por que eles se importavam tanto com o satélite, com Gloria dizendo que era estranho que as pessoas estivessem tentando minimizar o evento. Jones, em seguida, mudou o assunto da conversa e convidou os dois para beber, antes que um terremoto de repente atingisse Grimsborough. Contra a Parede Depois de prenderem a assassina de Stella Ziarati, Gloria e o jogador questionaram Jones depois que souberam que ele tinha lidado com o telefone da desaparecida Zoe Kusama. Ele explicou-lhes que lhe haviam pedido para ajudar o departamento de pessoas desaparecidas e que fora colocado no caso de Zoe. Ele disse a eles que havia descoberto que Zoe tinha sido vista pela última vez na biblioteca, o que levou Gloria e o jogador a investigar novamente o local. Depois de saberem que Zoe tinha sido vista entrando em um carro misterioso no dia em que ela desapareceu, Jones tentou convencer os dois a pararem de investigar. Quando Gloria sugeriu que eles não deviam desistir, Jones supôs que eles estavam duvidando de suas habilidades de detetive e fugiu. Estrela Cadente Depois de prenderem o assassino de Ronald Rooney, Gloria e o jogador descobriram que Jones estava namorando Zoe Kusama, a assistente social desaparecida. Quando confrontado, ele admitiu que deveria ter sido honesto desde o início, mas achou difícil dizer a verdade. Ele então lamentou o desaparecimento de Zoe, antes que Gloria o assegurasse de que a encontrariam. A Flor do Mal Depois de prenderem o assassino de Valereea Valz, Gloria e o jogador pediram a Jones uma pista sobre o desaparecimento de Zoe Kusama. Ele revelou que ela estava investigando o desaparecimento de um homem chamado Trey Warner, que havia sido visto pela última vez no Ferro-velho JJJ. Depois de descobrirem que Trey havia sido sequestrado, o que sugeria que Zoe havia sido sequestrada por investigar o desaparecimento, Gloria e o jogador informaram Jones sobre seu possível sequestro. Jones então sugeriu que ele havia decepcionado Zoe, ao que Gloria garantiu que encontrariam Zoe viva. A Arte do Crime No meio de uma investigação, Jones revelou a Gloria e ao jogador que Tony Marconi, que havia sido libertado da prisão um ano antes, comparecera a uma festa que Meera Kat deveria participar depois de sua apresentação. Depois do assassino de Meera Kat ser preso, Jones e o jogador tentaram descobrir se Tony estava escondendo alguma coisa. Mais tarde, descobriram que Tony administrava um negócio em The Greens. Depois disso, Jones foi informado de que Zoe havia sido encontrada, mas ficou desapontado ao saber que Zoe não se lembrava dele enquanto sofria de amnésia. Mais tarde, quando Zoe revelou que ela se lembrava de ter visto Tony, Jones e o jogador interrogaram Tony e exigiram saber o que ele havia feito com ela. No entanto, Tony protestou e alegou que ele não sabia quem Zoe era, mas prometeu relatar a eles se ouvisse alguma coisa. Coração em Ruínas Depois de prenderem o assassino de Kayla Markham, Jones pediu ajuda ao jogador porque ele irritou Zoe quando eles foram à loja de antiguidades, mas não tinha certeza do que ele havia feito. Depois de saber que ela tinha ido confrontar Tony Marconi, Jones e o jogador encontraram Zoe e descobriram que ela havia recordado a memória de ter sido amarrada a uma cadeira e e de ter passado por experimentos, e sua frustração a levou a briga. Jones e Zoe, em seguida, deixaram o jogador para conversar. O Caminho das Pedras Jones e o jogador entraram no domo da DreamLife para se infiltrarem no laboratório do meteorito e investigarem o que a empresa estava fazendo com ele. Quando entraram no laboratório, no entanto, encontraram o corpo decapitado da chefe de segurança do domo, Barb Bellamy. Infelizmente para a equipe, a diretora-executiva Rozetta Pierre entrou no laboratório depois que encontraram o corpo. Vendo Jones sobre o corpo de Barb, Rozetta acusou Jones de assassinato e disse à equipe para sair. A Juíza Powell negociou com Rozetta para permitir aos policiais 12 horas para investigar, mas Jones foi forçado a ficar de fora da investigação. No final da investigação, a equipe prendeu o zelador Cyril Shelwater pelo assassinato e todas as acusações da DreamLife contra Jones foram retiradas. Morte Tenho nas Mãos No meio da investigação, Jones e o jogador encontraram a câmera digital de Zoe no posto de segurança do domo, levando a equipe a torná-la suspeita no caso. Mais tarde, depois de descobrirem que todas as evidências apontavam Zoe como o assassina do Dr. Ernesto Vega, Jones ainda não acreditava que Zoe fosse uma assassina. No entanto, depois que Zoe confessou tudo de imediato, Jones e o jogador não tiveram escolha a não ser colocá-la sob custódia. Depois que Zoe ficou sob custódia, Jones saiu da delegacia irritado com o tratamento dado a Zoe pela DreamLife, o que levou Gloria e o jogador a irem para o lago onde Ernesto foi morto para procurá-lo. No entanto, a equipe encontrou apenas a arma de Jones lá. Segundo a análise de Rita, a arma não tinha sido disparada, mas tinha as impressões digitais de Tony Marconi, o que levou a equipe a falar com ele. Depois que Tony revelou que Jones havia corrido em direção à guarita do domo, a equipe correu para lá e encontrou um registro de segurança afirmando que a Segurança Hawk Eye levara Jones sob custódia. Depois disso, a equipe foi tirar Jones da custódia. Ao conversar com a equipe, Jones se desculpou por suas ações mais cedo, explicando que o incidente o deixara furioso. Mais tarde, Jones decidiu enfrentar Zoe, ele então assegurou que ele não pensava nela como um monstro por ter matado Ernesto. Então, depois que Zoe revelou que ela se lembrava que a sala onde ela e outras pessoas sofriam experimentos era o Laboratório 88-B, Jones prometeu que ele e a equipe levariam a DreamLife à justiça. A Sangue Frio Depois da discussão de Jones com Tony Marconi, a Chefe Parker ordenou que ele tirasse uma licença. No entanto, no meio da investigação, Gloria e o jogador pegaram Jones se esgueirando para dentro do domo. Ao ser perguntado sobre o motivo pelo qual ele fez isso, Jones disse que ele tinha que levar as pessoas que machucaram sua namorada, Zoe, à justiça. Depois que Gloria disse a ele que ele deveria deixar a equipe fazer isso, Jones concordou e pediu desculpas pelo que havia feito. Ele então saiu do domo. Coquetel Macabro No meio da investigação, a policial de rua Mia Loukas informou a Gloria e ao jogador de um arrombamento na casa de Tony. Depois de irem para lá, a equipe encontrou um conjunto de ferramentas de arrombamento com um pouco de pelos, que acabaram sendo os de Astrid, o que significava que Jones era a pessoa que invadira a casa de Tony. A equipe decidiu então conversar com Jones para descobrir o motivo pelo qual ele fez isso. Respondendo sobre isso, Jones explicou que era parte de sua tentativa de investigar o assassinato por conta própria, quando Chefe Parker o havia retirado do caso, dizendo que ele tinha muita história com Tony. No final da conversa, a equipe não teve escolha senão sinalizar Jones como suspeito do assassinato de Tony. Mais tarde, depois de analisar o diário de Tony, Gabriel disse à equipe que Jones já havia descoberto por que Tony era a única pessoa que Zoe podia se lembrar enquanto estava com amnésia, no entanto, ele não havia contado à equipe sobre isso. Ao ser confrontado pela equipe, Jones explicou que acabara de descobrir isso no início da manhã, quando visitara Zoe no hospital psiquiátrico. Lá, Zoe disse a Jones que tinha visto Tony transportando cadáveres em frente à cela dela sob o domo. Jones então culpou Tony por não ajudá-la sob o domo. Mais tarde, Jones disse à equipe que ele tinha ligado para Tony e exigido uma explicação, no entanto, Tony se recusou a responder qualquer coisa. Então ele invadiu a casa de Tony para descobrir a verdade. No entanto, ele não tinha encontrado nada. Depois de todos os eventos, Gloria esperava que Jones não tivesse matado Tony para vingar Zoe. Por sorte, Jones foi considerado inocente pelo assassinato de Tony quando a equipe prendeu Emilio Fuller pelo crime. No entanto, Jones então disse à equipe que ele estava planejando se demitir da força policial, dizendo que ele era incapaz de ser um oficial. Não querendo que Jones se demitisse, Ramirez e o jogador decidiram fazer uma complicação em vídeo de seus melhores momentos com a polícia para lembrá-lo de que ser um detetive era sua vida. Depois que Ramirez e o jogador encontraram uma fita de vídeo na casa de Tony, eles o levaram para Alex, que conseguiu combiná-lo com a filmagem dos arquivos de Ramirez. Mais tarde, a equipe pegou Jones no aeroporto e conseguiu convencê-lo a permanecer na força. Depois disso, Jones decidiu fazer uma breve pausa e consultar um terapeuta para superar os eventos angustiantes em torno de Tony e a DreamLife. Ruim de Garfo Depois de fazer uma pausa, Jones finalmente retornou de sua licença, dizendo que estava pronto para voltar ao trabalho. Jones então acompanhou o jogador em uma caminhada no campus no dia de mostra das profissões da universidade para aprender mais sobre o passado de Rozetta. No entanto, eles ouviram um grito vindo do refeitório da universidade, onde encontraram o corpo do professor de economia René Narcisse, onde, assim, iniciaram uma investigação de assassinato. Miolo-Mole Antes de se deparar com o assassinato, Jones foi originalmente designado para ser o parceiro do jogador. No entanto, depois que Jones e o jogador descobriram que Zoe havia sido morta, Jones foi retirado do caso devido ao estresse emocional. Mais tarde, Jones fez uma cena no recinto, quando ele ameaçou matar quem havia assassinado Zoe. Mais tarde, ele foi levado para ser consolado por Gabriel. Após o julgamento, Jones tentou cometer suicídio por overdose de sedativos. Graças a Gabriel e Amir, a equipe conseguiu sintetizar um antídoto para neutralizar o efeito dos sedativos. Jones pediu desculpas por colocar a equipe sob estresse, mas afirmou que não havia sentido em viver sem Zoe. Gabriel então consultou a Dra. Jennifer Russo sobre como ajudar Jones, onde ela sugeriu que encontrassem as cartas que Zoe escrevera para Jones durante o tratamento. Depois de encontrar uma carta, Gabriel e o jogador deram a carta para Jones, que agradeceu à equipe e prometeu continuar vivendo, já que Zoe queria isso. Corrida Contra a Morte Jones foi chamado de volta ao dever para ajudar o jogador na investigação do sequestro de Jake e Carter Hayes perpetrado pelo Ad Astra, já que Gloria estava muito envolvida e emocionalmente perturbada para ajudar. Ele então ajudou o jogador a encontrar o assassino de Jake (e o sequestrador de Carter) e reuniu Carter com sua mãe. Glória Flamejante Jones ajudou o jogador a investigar o assassinato de Denise Daniels enquanto seus neo-humanos estavam causando estragos em toda a cidade. Enquanto recapitulava o caso sob o domo destruído, um curto-circuito ou um vazamento de gás causou uma explosão. Enquanto que o jogador havia ficado seguro atrás de uma parede quebrada, Jones teve que ser enviado para cirurgia, massivamente afetado pela explosão. Durante todo o restante da investigação (com Gloria substituindo Jones), a equipe monitorou sua saúde com ele acordando somente depois que o assassino de Denise foi confrontado. Ainda com dores, Jones voltou para a equipe (embora com menos um olho) enquanto se preparava para enfrentar Otto e o resto dos neo-humanos. Duas semanas depois dos neo-humanos terem sido derrotados, os médicos fizeram com que Jones tivesse uma licença forçada de cinco meses para se recuperar. Gameplay O jogador pode escolher Jones para participar da investigação de cada cena de crime (em qualquer caso, em Grimsborough ou A Conspiração, onde ele se junta ao jogador) e fornece bônus de dicas. Ele está disponível como parceiro com 1 dica e nível 10. Curiosidades *Jones é um dos personagens a aparecerem fisicamente em duas temporadas do jogo. *Jones é um dos personagens principais a serem sinalizados como suspeitos em um caso. *Jones é um dos três personagens que aparecem como quase-suspeitos nove vezes, junto com Chefe Parker e Amy Young. **Ele também é um dos personagens a aparecerem como quase-suspeitos em dois casos consecutivos, e o único personagem a aparecer como um quase-suspeito em três casos consecutivos em A Conspiração. *Jones é um dos personagens que animam (ou se movem) durante pelo menos uma cena no jogo. *Após descobrir que Zoe estava morta, Jones se vira ''para abraçar Gloria, fazendo dele um dos poucos personagens a fazerem isso em um ponto em uma cena. *Admirável Mundo Novo até Haverá Sangue, Jones é o único a pedir-lhe relatórios em vez de Chefe King quando você completar um caso. **Além disso, após a "prisão" do Chefe King em Tudo Termina Aqui, Jones é o único a lhe dar a mensagem de "Subida de Nível!" cada vez que subir de nível, substituindo o Chefe King. *Na cena do crime "Margem do Rio" em Sangue e Glória, uma aeronave pode ser vista com um banner que diz "Jones is gorgeous" (Jones é lindo). *Uma figura de Jones sentada em cima de um gabinete de jogos de arcade pode ser vista na cena do crime "Quarto da Criança" em Todos os Cavalos do Rei. *Existem várias referências a Jones em todos os casos de Pacific Bay e World Edition: **Na cena do crime "Quiosque de Sorvete" em Ataque de Tubarão!, você pode identificar "Jones" escrito na estrela embutida na calçada. **Na cena do crime "Escadas do Plaza" em Morte Sobre Rodinhas, você pode encontrar um tronco de árvore com o nome de Jones esculpido em cima de um símbolo do coração. **Na cena de crime "Praia" em A Rainha do Gelo, um hidroavião com a faixa "We miss you Jones" (Sentimos sua falta Jones) pode ser visto. **Depois que o jogador recupera o caderno de Ramirez para ele durante os eventos de Molenga, um desenho de Jones comendo biscoitos pode ser visto na parte inferior da página no lado direito. **Na cena do crime "Delegacia Saqueada" em Ratos e Homens, um retrato de Jones pode ser visto. **Em Direitos Incivis, Jones pode ser encontrado na tela da televisão na cena do crime "Escritório da Prefeita". **Em Nas Nossas Barbas, há uma foto de Jones presa ao quadro na parede nas cenas de crime "Sala de Recreação" e "Mesa de Café". Aparições em Casos Galeria Capturas de Tela Temporada 1= DJfeliz1.png|Feliz 1 DJfeliz2.png|Feliz 2 DJfeliz3.png|Feliz 3 DJfeliz4.png|Feliz 4 DJfeliz6.png|Feliz 5 DJfeliz5.png|Feliz 6 DJanimado1.png|Animado 1 DJanimado2.png|Animado 2 DJanimado3.png|Animado 3 DJpresunçoso.png|Presunçoso DJhisterico.png|Histérico DJnervoso1.png|Nervoso 1 DJnervoso2.png|Nervoso 2 DJconfuso1.png|Confuso 1 DJconfuso2.png|Confuso 2 DJdesapontado1.png|Desapontado 1 DJdesapontado2.png|Desapontado 2 DJcorando1.png|Corando 1 DJcorando2.png|Corando 2 DJcorando3.png|Corando 3 DJcorando4.png|Corando 4 DJcorando5.png|Corando 5 DJchocado1.png|Chocado 1 DJchocado2.png|Chocado 2 DJpensando1.png|Pensando 1 DJpensando2.png|Pensando 2 DJpensando3.png|Pensando 3 DJpensando4.png|Pensando 4 DJpensando5.png|Pensando 5 DJdesconfiado1.png|Desconfiado 1 DJdesconfiado2.png|Desconfiado 2 DJdesconfiado3.png|Desconfiado 3 DJdesconfiado4.png|Desconfiado 4 DJdesconfiado5.png|Desconfiado 5 DJhorrorizado1.png|Horrorizado 1 DJhorrorizado2.png|Horrorizado 2 DJaliviado.png|Aliviado DJtriste.png|Triste DJchorando.png|Chorando DJcomendobiscoito.png|Comendo um biscoito. DJcomendocupcake.png|Comendo um cupcake. DJpirata.png|Pirata DJcompassivo1.png|Compassivo 1 DJcompassivo2.png|Compassivo 2 DJzangado1.png|Zangado 1 DJzangado2.png|Zangado 2 DJzangado3.png|Zangado 3 DJbravo.png|Bravo DJfurioso.png|Furioso DJenfurecido1.png|Enfurecido 1 DJenfurecido2.png|Enfurecido 2 DJmostrandodistintivo.png|Mostrando seu distintivo. DJpiscando.png|Piscando DJtelefoneincerto.png|No telefone, incerto. DJtelefoneaborrecido.png|No telefone, aborrecido. DJtelefonechocado.png|No telefone, chocado. DJsuando1.png|Suando 1 DJsuando2.png|Suando 2 DJsuando3.png|Suando 3 DJsuando4.png|Suando 4 DJsuando5.png|Suando 5 DJdoente.jpg|Sentindo-se mal. DJmergulho.png|Jones em uma roupa de mergulho. DJnojo1.png|Com nojo 1 DJnojo2.png|Com nojo 2 DJnojo3.png|Com nojo 3 DJnojo4.png|Com nojo 4 DJmalvado.png|Malvado DJmal.png|Mal DJfantasiando.png|Fantasiando DJsonhando.png|Sonhando acordado DJcantando.png|Cantando DJchamuscado1.png|Chamuscado 1 DJchamuscado2.png|Chamuscado 2 DJchamuscado3.jpg|Chamuscado 3 DJdeterminado1.png|Determinado 1 DJdeterminado2.png|Determinado 2 DJestressado.png|Estressado DJorgulhoso.png|Orgulhoso DJtinta1.png|Jones, coberto com lata de tinta azul. DJtinta2.png|Limpando a tinta. DJapontandoarma1.png|Apontando sua arma, gritando. DJapontandoarma2.png|Apontando sua arma, zangado. DJapontandoarma3.png|Idem. DJapontandoarma4.png|Apontando sua arma, sério. DJapontandoarma5.png|Apontando sua arma, Chocado. DJapontandoarma6.png|Apontando sua arma, questionando. DJapontandoarma7.png|Idem. DJapontandoarma8.png|Apontando sua arma, determinado. DJapontandoarma9.png|Apontando sua arma, confiante. DJhipnose.png|Jones, sendo hipnotizado por Tess Goodwin. DJhipnotizado.png|Hipnotizado DJhipnotizado2.png|Ferido após ser acerto por Ramirez. DJenfaixado.png|Enfaixado DJmascarado.jpg|Jones com a máscara da A @rtista. DJcomsangue.png|Jones, coberto com sangue do Chiefe King. DJcavando.png|Cavando DJfumando.png|Jones, fumando um cachimbo da paz. DJcomastrid1.png|Jones com Astrid. DJcomastrid2.png|Idem. DJdisfarçado1.png|Disfarçado como Jerry Bigwall enquanto prende Mitchell Westville. DJdisfarçado2.png|Removendo a máscara. DJnoescuro.png|Jones no escuro com Ramirez. DJdoente2.jpg|Doente DJfutebolamericano.jpg|Assistindo uma partida de futebol americano. DJsuperheroi.png|Vestindo um traje de super-heroína. DJterno.png|Vestindo um terno. DJmarinheiro.jpg|Jones em um traje de marinheiro. DJgolfe.png|Vestindo uma roupa para golfe. DJbinoculo.png|Olhando através de um binóculo. DJfuneral.jpg|Comparecendo ao funeral de Chefe King. DJbarba.png|Portando marcas de barba. DJperegrino.png|Vestindo um traje de peregrino. DJcrimsonorder.png|Disfaraçado como membro da Crimson Order. Despedida.png|Jones em um cartão de despedida do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough ao jogador. Charlotte_Jones.png|Charlotte Jones (esquerda), ex-esposa de Jones. Relogio_de_cervo.png|Relógio de cervo do Jones, comprado de Desmond Galloway. Tapete_de_urso.png|Tapete de urso do Jones, comprado de Mortimer Mutlog. Oh_my_jones1.jpg|Uma postagem na página "Oh my Jones!" do Friendnet. Oh_my_jones2.jpg|Idem. Oh_my_jones3.jpg|Idem. Oh_my_jones4.png|Idem. DJsunga.png|Jones adolescente, vestindo um short de lutador de Tom Norris. DJatleta.png|Jones, usando roupas esportivas DJlagarta.png|Jones, fantasiado com uma lagarta quando era criança. Relatorio 2.png|Jones, Ramirez e Grace preenchem os relatórios para o jogador. Jones_relatórios.png|Jones está pronto para investigar o próximo caso, quando Alex, Ramirez e Grace terminam de preencher relatórios para o jogador. Acalmar 1.png|Clique muito rápido em uma cena de crime em Grimsborough, e Jones lhe dirá para relaxar. Cena_concluida_jones.png|Jones vai validar a pontuação final do jogador uma vez que uma cena é concluída. Recarga de energia 2.png|A partir da Investigação Adicional de Tudo Termina Aqui, Jones estará dando as mensagens de "Subiu de Nível!". Proximo caso jones.png|Começando de Admirável Mundo Novo, Jones vai aparecer nos "marcadores dos casos" no mapa, substituindo Chefe King. jones energia.png|Jones em um pop-up "Precisa de Energia?" jones figurinhas.png|"Adquira mais Figurinhas!" jones mapa.png|Quando quiser voltar para o mapa de Grimsborough, Jones vai perguntar se você quer realmente fazer isso ou não. jones recrutas.png|Pedindo mais recrutas! Fdvd.png|"Em Breve!" Tela_de_carregamento.png|Tela de carregamento. |-| Temporada 5= JONES 1AC.png|Jones, como ele apareceu em Cobra Criada (Caso #1 de A Conspiração), O Inferno São os Outros (Caso #2 de A Conspiração), Ouça Meus Gritos (Caso #6 de A Conspiração), e Contra a Parede (Caso #8 de A Conspiração). JONES 9AC.png|Jones, como ele apareceu em Estrela Cadente (Caso #9 de A Conspiração), e Morte Tenho nas Mãos (Caso #34 de A Conspiração). JONES 10AC.png|Jones, como ele apareceu em A Flor do Mal (Caso #10 de A Conspiração), e Coquetel Macabro (Caso #36 de A Conspiração). JONES 23AC.png|Jones, como ele apareceu em Coração em Ruínas (Caso #23 de A Conspiração). JONES 52AC.png|Jones, como ele apareceu em Miolo-Mole (Caso #52 de A Conspiração). JONES SORRINDO AC.png|Sorridente JONES FELIZ 1 AC.png|Feliz 1 JONES FELIZ 2 AC.png|Feliz 2 JONES FELIZ 3 AC.png|Feliz 3 JONES ANIMADO AC.png|Animado JONES SORRINDO 1.png|Sorrindo 1 JONES SORRINDO 2.png|Sorrindo 2 JONES SORRINDO 3.png|Sorrindo 3 JONES SORRINDO 4.png|Sorrindo 4 JONES SORRINDO 5.png|Sorrindo 5 JONES SORRINDO 6.png|Sorrindo 6 JONES SORRINDO 7.png|Sorrindo 7 JONES PISCANDO.png|Piscando JONES CORANDO 1.png|Corando 1 JONES CORANDO 2.png|Corando 2 JONES CORANDO 3.png|Corando 3 JONES FANTASIANDO 4.png|Fantasiando 1 JONES FANTASIANDO 3.png|Fantasiando 2 JONES FANTASIANDO 2.png|Fantasiando 3 JONES FANTASIANDO 1.png|Fantasiando 4 JONES AFETUOSO.png|Afetuoso JONES IMPLORANDO 1.png|Implorando 1 JONES IMPLORANDO 2.png|Implorando 2 JONES COMPASSIVO 1.png|Compassivo 1 JONES COMPASSIVO 2.png|Compassivo 2 JONES CONFIANTE 1.png|Confiante 1 JONES CONFIANTE 2.png|Confiante 2 JONES CONFIANTE 3.png|Confiante 3 JONES CONFIANTE 4.png|Confiante 4 JONES CONFIANTE 5.png|Confiante 5 JONES CONFIANTE 6.png|Confiante 6 JONES DETERMINADO 1.png|Determinado 1 JONES DETERMINADO 2.png|Determinado 2 JONES DETERMINADO 3.png|Determinado 3 JONES DETERMINADO 4.png|Determinado 4 JONES INCERTO 1.png|Incerto 1 JONES INCERTO 2.png|Incerto 2 JONES INCERTO 3.png|Incerto 3 JONES INCERTO 4.png|Incerto 4 JONES INCERTO 5.png|Incerto 5 JONES INCERTO 6.png|Incerto 6 JONES SUANDO 1.png|Suando 1 JONES SUANDO 2.png|Suando 2 JONES SUANDO 3.png|Suando 3 JONES_SUANDO_4.png|Suando 4 JONES CONFUSO 1.png|Confuso 1 JONES CONFUSO 2.png|Confuso 2 JONES CONFUSO 3.png|Confuso 3 JONES CONFUSO 4.png|Confuso 4 JONES CONFUSO 5.png|Confuso 5 JONES CONFUSO 6.png|Confuso 6 JONES PONDERANDO 1.png|Ponderando 1 JONES PONDERANDO 2.png|Ponderando 2 JONES PENSANDO 1.png|Pensando 1 JONES PENSANDO 2.png|Pensando 2 JONES PENSANDO 3.png|Pensando 3 JONES PENSANDO 4.png|Pensando 4 JONES PENSANDO 5.png|Pensando 5 JONES PENSANDO 6.png|Pensando 6 JONES PENSANDO 7.png|Pensando 7 JONES INDICANDO.png|Indicando JONES PERPLEXO 1.png|Perplexo 1 JONES PERPLEXO 2.png|Perplexo 2 JONES PERPLEXO 3.png|Perplexo 3 JONES PERPLEXO 4.png|Perplexo 4 JONES PERPLEXO 5.png|Perplexo 5 JONES PERPLEXO 6.png|Perplexo 6 JONES PERPLEXO 7.png|Perplexo 7 JONES PERPLEXO 8.png|Perplexo 8 JONES SÉRIO 1.png|Sério 1 JONES SÉRIO 2.png|Sério 2 JONES SÉRIO 3.png|Sério 3 JONES SÉRIO 4.png|Sério 4 JONES SÉRIO 5.png|Sério 5 JONES SÉRIO 6.png|Sério 6 JONES ASSUSTADO 1.png|Assustado 1 JONES ASSUSTADO 2.png|Assustado 2 JONES ASSUSTADO 3.png|Assustado 3 JONES HORRORIZADO.png|Horrorizado JONES CHOCADO 1.png|Chocado 1 JONES CHOCADO 2.png|Chocado 2 JONES AGITADO.png|Agitado JONES IRRITADO.png|Irritado JONES ESPANTADO 1.png|Espantado 1 JONES ESPANTADO 2.png|Espantado 2 JONES ESPANTADO 3.png|Espantado 3 JONES ESTRESSADO.png|Estressado JONES DESDENHOSO 1.png|Desdenhoso 1 JONES DESDENHOSO 2.png|Desdenhoso 2 JONES DESDENHOSO 3.png|Desdenhoso 3 JONES DESDENHOSO 4.png|Desdenhoso 4 JONES ZANGADO 1.png|Zangado 1 JONES ZANGADO 2.png|Zangado 2 JONES ZANGADO 3.png|Zangado 3 JONES FURIOSO.png|Furioso JONES TRISTE 1.png|Triste 1 JONES TRISTE 2.png|Triste 2 JONES TRISTE 3.png|Triste 3 JONES GRITANDO.png|Gritando JONES ACALMANDO 1.png|Acalmando 1 JONES ACALMANDO 2.png|Acalmando 2 JONES ENVERGONHADO 1.png|Envergonhado 1 JONES ENVERGONHADO 2.png|Envergonhado 2 JONES ENVERGONHADO 3.png|Envergonhado 3 JONES ENVERGONHADO 4.png|Envergonhado 4 JONES ENVERGONHADO 5.png|Envergonhado 5 JONES ENVERGONHADO 6.png|Envergonhado 6 JONES SEM ESPERANÇA 1.png|Sem esperança 1. JONES SEM ESPERANÇA 2.png|Sem esperança 2. JONES SEM ESPERANÇA 3.png|Sem esperança 3. JONES SEM ESPERANÇA 4.png|Sem esperança 4. JONES SEM ESPERANÇA 5.png|Sem esperança 5. JONES SHH!.png|Shh! JONES OBSERVANDO.png|Observando JONES OLHANDO PARA BAIXO.png|Olhando para baixo. JONES SEM IDEIA 1.png|Sem ideia 1. JONES SEM IDEIA 2.png|Sem ideia 2. JONES SEM IDEIA 3.png|Sem ideia 3. JONES SEM IDEIA 4.png|Sem ideia 4. JONES SEM IDEIA 5.png|Sem ideia 5. JONES SEM IDEIA 6.png|Sem ideia 6. JONES SEM IDEIA 7.png|Sem ideia 7. JONES SEM IDEIA 8.png|Sem ideia 8. JONES COBRINDO OS OLHOS.png|Cobrindo seus olhos. JONES_TAPANDO_OS_OUVIDOS_1.png|Tapando seus ouvidos. JONES_TAPANDO_OS_OUVIDOS_2.png|Idem. JONES_NAMASTE.png|Fazendo um gesto de Namastê. JONES_BOLAS_DE_TÊNIS.png|Atingido por bolas de tênis. JONES_BLOCO_DE_NOTAS_1.png|Escrevendo em seu bloco de notas. JONES_BLOCO_DE_NOTAS_2.png|Idem. JONES_TRAJE_DE_MERGULHO_1.png|Em um traje de mergulho. JONES_TRAJE_DE_MERGULHO_2.png|Idem. JONES_TRAJE_DE_MERGULHO_3.png|Idem. JONES_TRAJE_DE_MERGULHO_4.png|Idem. JONES_MARINHEIRO_1.png|Vestindo uma fantasia de marinheiro. JONES_MARINHEIRO_2.png|Idem. JONES_DISTINTIVO_1.png|Mostrando seu distintivo. JONES_DISTINTIVO_2.png|Idem. JONES_TELEFONE_1.png|Mostrando um telefone. JONES_TELEFONE_2.png|No telefone. JONES_TELEFONE_3.png|Idem. JONES_TELEFONE_4.png|Idem. JONES_TELEFONE_5.png|Idem. JONES_TELEFONE_6.png|Idem. JONES_TELEFONE_7.png|Segurando o telefone de Nathan. JONES_TELEFONE_8.png|Idem. JONES_TELEFONE_9.png|Olhando para o telefone. JONES_TELEFONE_10.png|Idem. JONES_ARMA_1.png|Segurando uma arma. JONES_ARMA_2.png|Idem. JONES_ARMA_3.png|Idem. JONES_BEBÊ_PANDA_1.png|Segurando um bebê panda. JONES_BEBÊ_PANDA_2.png|Idem. JONES_TAÇA_DE_CHAMPANHE_1.png|Segurando uma taça de champanhe. JONES_TAÇA_DE_CHAMPANHE_2.png|Idem. JONES_TAÇA_DE_CHAMPANHE_3.png|Idem. JONES_FOTO_IAN_DEVINE.png|Segurando uma fotografia de Ian Devine. JONES_FOTO_JOSHUA_GIBSON.png|Segurando uma fotografia de Joshua Gibson. JONES_CARTEIRA_DE_IDENTIDADE_1.png|Segurando uma carteira de identidade de Stella Ziarati. JONES_CARTEIRA_DE_IDENTIDADE_2.png|Idem. JONES_CARTEIRA_DE_IDENTIDADE_3.png|Idem. JONES_PAPEL.png|Segurando um papel. JONES_PLACA_DE_VACA.png|Segurando uma placa de vaca. JONES_CACHORRO-QUENTE_1.png|Comendo um cachorro-quente. JONES_CACHORRO-QUENTE_2.png|Segurando um cachorro-quente. JONES_CANECA.png|Segurando uma caneca de café. JONES_COBRA_1.png|Assustado por uma cobra. JONES_COBRA_2.png|Idem. JONES_CORAÇÃO_1.png|Segurando o coração de Kayla Markham. JONES_CORAÇÃO_2.png|Idem. JONES_CORAÇÃO_3.png|Idem. JONES_COBERTO_DE_SANGUE_1.png|Coberto com o sangue de Juniper. JONES_COBERTO_DE_SANGUE_2.png|Idem. JONES_COBERTO_DE_SANGUE_3.png|Idem. JONES_ENCHARCADO_1.png|Encharcado. JONES_ENCHARCADO_2.png|Idem. JONES_ENCHARCADO_3.png|Idem. JONES_SANDUÍCHE.png|Segurando um sanduíche. JONES_CONVITE.png|Convite. JONES_JOVEM_1.png|Um Jones jovem. JONES_JOVEM_2.png|Idem. JONES_E_GLORIA_1.png|Jones e Gloria. JONES_E_GLORIA_2.png|Idem. JONES_E_GLORIA_3.png|Idem. JONES_E_GLORIA_4.png|Jones e Gloria se abraçando. JONES_GLORIA_E_CATHY.png|Jones com Cathy e Gloria. JONES_E_GABRIEL.png|Jones com Gabriel. JONES_E_DIANE_1.png|Jones com Chefe Parker. JONES_E_DIANE_2.png|Idem. JONES_E_DIANE_3.png|Idem. JONES_E_DIANE_4.png|Idem. JONES_E_DIANE_5.png|Idem. JONES_E_ZOE.png|Jones com Zoe Kusama. JONES_CORPO_DE_ROZETTA.png|Segurando o corpo de Rozetta Pierre. ZOE_17AC.png|Zoe Kusama, namorada falecida de Jones. JONES_MUGSHOT.png relatórios ac.png|Jones preenche um relatório para o jogador. Jonees acalmar ac.png|Clique muito rápido em uma cena de crime em A Conspiração, e Jones lhe dirá para relaxar. jones gloria cenadecrime.png|Jones e Gloria irão validar a pontuação final do jogador uma vez que uma cena é concluída. jones mapa ac.png|Quando quiser voltar para o mapa de A Conspiração, Jones vai perguntar se você quer realmente fazer isso ou não. embreve ac.png|"Em Breve!" ac em breve.png|Arte no jogo promovendo A Conspiração. tela de carregamento ac.png|Tela de carregamento (Criminal Case: The Conspiracy). Imagens Promocionais DavidJonesConspiracyReveal.png|Primeiras informações do personagem em A Conspiração. The Conspiracy.png|Jones aparecendo em uma parte da arte promocional de A Conspiração. DavidJonesConspiracy.png|Breve pré-visualização de personagem para A Conspiração. Jones-GraphicArt.jpg|Arte promocional. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Versões Chibi de Jones, Chefe King e Grace. Jones_picture.jpg|Jones aparecendo em um teaser de Laços de Sangue. Caso_46.png|Jones aparecendo em um teaser de Morte em uma Tacada. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Jones aparecendo em um teaser de Haverá Sangue. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones aparecendo em uma recompensa de saco de batatinhas. Jones12345678.jpg|"Ofertas Especiais de Pacotes de Hambúrgueres". 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|"Oferta de Hambúrguer". 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Feliz Natal 2012. 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Feliz Natal 2013. Xmas_2014.jpg|Feliz Natal 2014. The_Team_on_Thanksgiving_picture.png|Feliz Dia de Ação de Graças 2013. Happy_New_Year_2014.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2014. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2015. HAPPY_EASTER.jpg|Feliz Páscoa 2014. Carnaval.jpg|Carnaval 2015. 2015_Chinese_New_Year.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo Chinês 2015. 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|Primeiro aniversário de Criminal Case. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Segundo aniversário. Hhestrela1.png|Jones em Happy Hour. Hhxp1.jpg|Idem. 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|"Presentes de Natal!" 聖誕快樂1.jpg|Uma oferta de Hambúrguer Grátis para o Natal. Gracejonesramirez.jpg|Hambúrguer Grátis, edição Ano Novo. 新年快樂.jpg|Idem. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|Uma oferta de Moedas Grátis para a Véspera de Ano Novo. 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|Uma oferta de Batatinhas Grátis para o Natal. Jones3.jpg|Uma oferta de Energia Extra para o Natal. Jones2015ChristmasCard.jpg|Uma oferta de Carta da Sorte Grátis para o Natal. Jones2016ChristmasCoins.jpg|Uma oferta de Moedas Grátis para o Natal. 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|"Oferta Especial". Jones_weekendsale.jpg|"Promoção de Fim de Semana". Thanksgiving.jpg|"Promoção de Ação de Graças". JonesStPatrick'sDay.jpg|Um Presente Diário "Roda da Fortuna" edição Dia de São Patrício. JonesSt.Patrick'sDay2017.png|Um Presente Diário "Cartas da Sorte" edição Dia de São Patrício. 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|''Criminal Case'' ao ser coroado como o Jogo do Ano do Facebook em 2013. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1.000 Curtidas! 73883_133375836814916_218124134_n.jpg|2.000 Curtidas! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10.000 Curtidas! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1.000.000 Curtidas! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n1.jpg|2.000.000 Curtidas! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3.000.000 Curtidas! 165230_198528580299641_1642490983_n.jpg|10.000.000 Curtidas! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20.000.000 Curtidas! 998050 155124924682263 8481804 n.jpg|25.000.000 Curtidas! 1174657_269687769850388_1199087355_n.jpg|30.000.000 Curtidas! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35.000.000 Curtidas! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40.000.000 Curtidas! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45.000.000 Curtidas! CC-App_Page-50M_Likes.jpg|50.000.000 Curtidas! Gj_1.jpg|55.000.000 Curtidas! 60mlikes.jpg|60.000.000 Curtidas! 65000000Likes.jpg|65.000.000 Curtidas! JonesAndFrank.png|10.000 Seguidores no Instagram! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|"Promoção de Aniversário do Facebook" Jones_Vs._Grace.jpg|Jones Vs Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones Vs Grace 2 AmyJonesTwitter.jpg|"Siga-nos no Twitter!" Untitled-1_copyeeeeddd.png|"Qual caso você está investigando?" JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Idem. JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Idem. Jonesinv.jpg|Idem. Jones_-_Quiz_20151007.jpg|Um quiz. XxcCvBT.jpg|Aparecendo em um tributo a Game of Thrones. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|"Feliz Fim de Semana!" 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Idem. DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Idem. David、Grace_Weekend.jpg|Idem. JonesDidYouKnowV2.jpg|Jones aparecendo em um #Você Sabia. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones em uma promoção da #Segunda-feira do Crush. Bandicam_2014-07-01_13-42-56-397.jpg|"Os Vários Humores de Jones". ATddd.png|"As Várias Caras de David Jones". Eerrr444.png|Jones em uma promoção do "Jornal Criminal Case". Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Feliz 4 de Julho do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|"Para qual time você torce?" Untitled-ddddssww.png|Feliz 14 de Julho de Jones e Grace. JonesFact.png|"Fato de Crime de Sexta-feira" 60652.png|Idem. GraceJonesHappyMonday.jpg|"Feliz Segunda-feira!" GraceAndJonesHappyMonday.png|Idem. Friendship.jpg|Feliz Dia Internacional da Amizade do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough e da Juíza Hall. Grace.jpg|"Legende a Cena!" 10676379_741799919305835_5143031635641142900_n.jpg|Idem. GJ.jpg|Idem. JR.jpg|Idem. JonesCaptiontheScene5.png|Idem. Young.png|"Dia Internacional da Juventude" 10704159_734941349893006_1787987096484192519_n.jpg|"Na Pretty Simple..." Jones.jpg|"Vote em seu favorito!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|Idem. Jones_and_grace.jpg|Máscaras Criminal Case. Jones_and_grace_babies.jpg|Uma edição de Halloween dos Bebês de Criminal Case. Concept_Art_of_Jones.jpg|Arte conceitual de Jones. Criminal_Case_Cover_Photo_02.png|Jones em uma foto de capa para a página de aplicativo do Criminal Case. Ditto.jpg|Idem. Jar.jpg|Bebês de Criminal Case. Jonesramirez.jpg|Idem. 1040314_-_Criminal_Case_Babies.jpg|Idem. Criminal_Babies_1040405.jpg|Idem. Joinourteam.jpg|"Junte-se a nossa Equipe!" Hotdogstall.jpg|"Você consegue localizar Detetive Jones?" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Casos!" 4thjuly.jpg|Feliz 4 de Julho! CC3YEARS.png|Celebrando o terceiro aniversário de Criminal Case. GPD Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Celebrando o quinto aniversário de Criminal Case. 12418849_1080542328764924_4271503605954104522_o.jpg|Feliz Ano Novo 2016. 20150626-10_Million_Daily_Players.jpg|"10 Milhões de Jogadores Diários!" 12733526_1102000453285778_2836826288470980601_n.jpg|"Dia de Amar Seu Mascote!" 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Qual é o seu parceiro policial favorito?" AlexandJones2017.png|"Quem tem a melhor roupa do feriado?" JonesCheatDayGrimsborough.png|Jones em um meme "Aquele Momento em que...". Jones-FanArt-20180505.png|"Nós ❤️ Arte de Fãs" Jones20180704.png|"Feliz 4 de Julho!" 2018. Worldcupfinal2018.jpg|"Que vença o melhor time!" Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Departamento de Polícia de Grimsborough Categoria:Parceiros Categoria:Quase-suspeitos